


Chain Reaction

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Bruises, Chains, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Idiots in Love, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Tears, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Hinata finds his boyfriend's old leash he wore as a servant. And, then...“You’re looking at that collar awfully intensely. Ah. Is that what you’re into?”“W-What? Oi, no, why would I...?!”“There’s no shame in it, Hinata-kun. None whatsoever.”“I...”“In fact. You can even put it on me if you like. Anything for you, Hinata-kun.”...it escalates from there.(Post-DR3 AU. PWP.)





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work for HinaKoma (Top!Hinata) with some consensual humiliation kink! And also other kinks that could be used because I have no sense of self-control. I really hope they like it!
> 
> The title was given to me by a darling friend. I really like it. Writing this was a bit of a challenge but hopefully I managed? Hopefully it's kinky enough, lol. I did enjoy writing it, though. I'm definitely...a sucker for this kind of cruel, filthy language. In general I like when people lose their control and become almost mindless! Hot stuff! Great stuff! Really hope that's effective here!
> 
> There's of course aftercare afterwards because aftercare is a must! Aftercare is also really good.
> 
> I should write more stuff like this. Anyway. I'll stop prattling for now. :D

He really isn’t sure about this.

_“What should we do today, Nagito?”_

_“Anything’s fine! If you’re here, I’m euphoric even if all you’re doing is yelling at me!”_

_“Oi, oi, be serious here.”_

_“Sorry, sorry!”_

After all, Komaeda was as strange as he was frail.

_“Hey, Nagito, what’s...this?”_

_“Oh. That. Aha. You found that.”_

The metal even now is cold enough to sting his hands. But maybe that’s in part because of his skin heating up. This thing—this _leash_ reflects light so sharply. It makes his mouth dry, more so when his fingers trace along the rustling, dangling chain attached.

_“You’ve worn this before?”_

_“For a time, yes! I was a servant! Um, it was forced on me but it wasn’t so bad and... Well I hung onto it...”_

_“It’s still in good condition.”_

_“Ehehe. You think so...?”_

_“Y... Yeah...”_

Hinata’s hands quiver oh so slightly as he unclasps the collar. Slowly. Carefully. He almost handles it as tenderly as he handles Komaeda himself. As if this metal collar could break just as easily.

Komaeda shifts against the sheets, looking up at him with half-lidded, unreadable gray-greens.

_“It was really humiliating, honestly. Being a servant, I mean. I got my hair pulled, the chain pulled, and cake thrown at me!”_

_“A-All that?!”_

_“And so much more! Children are ruthless! But that’s part of their charm, haha. At least, I think so.”_

_“I... Huh.”_

_“Hey, Hinata-kun.”_

_“Y-Yeah?”_

_“You’re looking at that collar awfully intensely. Ah. **Is**_ **that _what you’re into_** _?”_

The collar clicks shut around Komaeda’s neck. Hinata runs his fingers along the chain once more, until his grip closes around the metal links to give a sharp _yank_. Komaeda’s neck gets yanked with the collar, making him grunt a bit, his features twisting with discomfort and slight pain.

Immediately, Hinata dropped it, horrified, and yet—heat pooled in his cheeks.

_“W-What? Oi, no, why would I...?!”_

_“There’s no shame in it, Hinata-kun. None whatsoever.”_

_“I...”_

_“In fact. You can even put it on me if you like. Anything for you, Hinata-kun.”_

**_“I...”_ **

Fuck. _Fuck_.

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says, cupping his cheek. He smiles up at him. “It’s okay. I promised that I’d say the safe word if it got to be too much. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Gently, almost sweetly, Komaeda delicately presses the chain back into his grip.

“I want this, too,” he murmurs, almost as if it were a secret. “I really want to be at your total mercy and for you to completely have your way with me, Hinata Hajime.”

**_Fuck._ **

Hinata swallowed and squeezed the chain. Then, with only a twitch of hesitation, he reached out to tangle his fingers into Komaeda’s hair. He pulled, making Komaeda squeal.

_Nagito’s hair, too, is fragile. I have to be careful with him. I have to be careful._

**_And yet, god, I’ve wanted more than just tender lovemaking for so, so long._ **

That wasn’t bad, right? Right? It had to be. It _had_ to.

Hinata growled.

“You’re such a fucking _minx_.”

The smile Komaeda gave him was twisted with both pain and conceit.

“M-Minx. Tease. S... _Slut_...” He almost tripped over the word. “You fucking knew, didn’t you? What you do to me? You wanted this. You _wanted_ me to do this to you.”

“Does that surprise you?” Komaeda asked, purring. “I can’t help it. You’re just so _cute_ , Hinata-kun.”

Suddenly, Komaeda’s hands splay against his chest, long fingers delicate and wispy and yet, it was as if Komaeda held his very heart in a ghost-like grip.

“You’re so shy. So adorable. You blush so easily. And yet... You’re so strong. You could break me so easily if you wanted. I couldn’t help but be curious, so very curious...” Komaeda licked his lips. “I really wanted to know what would happen if I caused you to _snap_.”

Hinata blinked once. Twice.

“Well,” he said. “You’re about to get your answer.”

Without any further preamble, Hinata wrenched him into a hard, rough kiss. Komaeda’s yelp and moan was muffled by his lips and teeth. Komaeda trembled as Hinata’s tongue shoved past and practically down his throat.

“You even wore,” Hinata snarled, biting at his lower lip and digging his fingers harshly into the soft fabric bunching around Komaeda’s thighs. “A fucking _skirt_. Where the hell did you even get this? Did you _steal_ this?!”

“Not from any of the girls,” Komaeda murmured, laughing just a little. “I’m not that much of a deviant. When we were sent clothes, I just...stuffed a few choice articles into my jacket. They were all meant for us. I didn’t think anyone would notice or mind too much.”

“Underwear, too?”

Before Komaeda could answer, Hinata pulled up his skirt to check for himself. He scoffed at the tight, even as his blush spread from his cheeks to his ears.

“They’re cotton white. Isn’t that what virgins are supposed to wear? You’re not a virgin.”

“They were the first pair I grabbed! I couldn’t afford to be picky! What if someone _saw_ , Hinata-kun?”

“What does _that_ matter,” Hinata retorted, dropping his skirt and then shoving him down. “Do you seriously think anyone would be _surprised_ if they saw you pocketing skirts and panties?”

“They...” Komaeda’s stare ducked, a little embarrassed. “They might be a little surprised. But I didn’t want anyone else to see. This set is, ah, for Hinata-kun’s convenience...and for Hinata-kun’s eyes. That’s, um, that’s all.”

_God fucking... You’re so cute, Nagito._

“My convenience? My eyes? Are you _sure_?” He pulled at the chain. “You’re a slut, remember? I bet you’d wear this ensemble for anyone.”

Komaeda gasped, but shook his head furiously.

“No, no, no! Never! Just Hinata-kun! Only Hinata-kun!”

_Only me..._

“It better fucking be,” Hinata said darkly. “Unless you want me to bend you over and fuck you senseless in front of anyone who ever so much as looks at you. You’re mine, Komaeda Nagito, _mine_.”

“Y-Yours...” Komaeda shivers as Hinata’s fingers trace along his jaw. His gaze was shimmering. “Yours, yes, of course, only yours, Hinata-kun.”

“Maybe you’d enjoy that,” Hinata went on, quieting. “Maybe you’d really enjoy...being fucked in front of other people...showing the world just how _mine_ you are.”

Komaeda’s eyes go wide for a moment, and there’s another shake of his head.

“I would rather just you see me like that, actually.” He says it easily, but there’s a glimmer of desperation in his gaze.

_I have to be careful._

“That’s fine with me,” Hinata replied, smirking. “It’s completely and utterly fine.”

Komaeda giggles.

And once more, Hinata pulls on the chain, making him choke instead.

“If it’s just us, I don’t have to hold back, right?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer, simply kissing him again. He nibbles at Komaeda’s lips, making them swell with blood. Once again his tongue pushes through, letting soft, wet smacking sounds fill the air.

Komaeda drools a bit; Hinata laps that away.

_The collar’s in the way so I can’t mark up his neck._

No matter. There are plenty of other things to do. Especially with the collar in question.

“Let’s cut to the chase, shall we?” he exhaled, his breath hot against Komaeda’s lips. He met Komaeda’s half-lidded gave, took in that smirk spreading across those swollen lips, and he wrenched on the chain so that Komaeda’s head was forced down.

The motion was a bit awkward. He very narrowly avoided Komaeda head-butting him in the stomach. Thankfully, he had Komaeda’s head in his lap where he wanted.

Hinata hissed through his teeth, but bit back a laugh.

“You know,” he hummed, brushing his fingers through Komaeda’s hair. “I’ve always wanted to wrap my cock in these pretty white curls. They’re so soft, even when disheveled.”

Komaeda pressed into his touch, chuckling under his breath.

“That would be gross,” he said, almost cheerfully. “If you came, my hair would be a sticky mess, and it’d be a pain to wash out!”

Hinata’s smile dropped.

“I’m really getting sick of your _impertinence_ , Nagito.”

With that, he practically shoved Komaeda’s face into his groin. Komaeda made a sound of discomfort, but Hinata only clicked his tongue and scoffed.

“Unzip them. And do something actually worthwhile with that smart mouth of yours.” Slowly, but surely, Komaeda pulled down his zipper. Nice and quiet. Quiet and obedient. Good. “This is what you _wanted_ , right?”

Komaeda tugs out his cock. Hinata sees him bite his lower lip at the sight. That, for sure, causes a twist of satisfaction in his gut and groin.

“Go _on_.” He tugs at Komaeda’s hair and at the chain. “What better use of that mouth do you _have_?”

Komaeda opens his mouth, licking and popping his lips to make them slick. Hinata’s breath catches, and Komaeda’s lips wrap around the tip of his cock with practiced ease.

_That’s it._

“That’s it,” he murmurs, pushing down his head so that Komaeda could take in more. He knows Komaeda can handle it. He knows about Komaeda’s lack of a gag reflex after all. How _lucky_.

**_Fuck..._ **

It’s wet and hot, Komaeda’s tongue is soft and smooth, and Hinata groans as he rolls his hips.

“Mm... That’s it. Isn’t this so much better? Isn’t this so much more befitting? A slut like you should be sucking cock rather than talking smack.”

_God, Nagito, your tongue..._

Hinata cursed, unable to help his hips from moving. In and out, following the bobbling motions of Komaeda’s head between his legs. It wouldn’t be long before he was fully hard.

And Komaeda sucked his dick enough times to know exactly how to get him _close_.

“Ah... Hah...”

_Starting with this might’ve been a mistake._

And, yet, he can’t do anything about it now except thrust his hips, dig his fingers through the ivory strands of Komaeda’s hair, and then—

Hinata shuddered, giving only a grunt when he spilled down Komaeda’s throat.

_Just like fucking that. Shit. Shit. I gotta get a better grip on this situation. Fuck, fuck, fuck...!_

Komaeda pulls back, swallowing down his seed. Komaeda’s eyes as they flicker up to him are practically glowing with expectation.

In desperation, Hinata _snaps_.

It’s probably a shock for Komaeda, being suddenly flung back with near superhuman strength. Hinata catches his head so that he doesn’t get hurt, of course, but he does clearly get startled.

“H-Hinata-kun...?” Hinata grasps both his wrists hard and tight in one hand. Komaeda’s eyes go wide, and then, he flinches as Hinata squeezes. “T-That hurts...! Too _much_! _Heel_ , Hinata-kun! You don’t have to let go, but you’re gripping too tight!”

“S-Sorry!” Hinata immediately loosens his grip. “Sorry. Sorry. Just. Fuck... Give me a moment!”

“Please don’t fracture anything, Hinata-kun...”

“I won’t!”

He looks around, and he remembers the box beside the bed. Of course. Komaeda had set out a box of toys. Prepared as always.

“Hinata-kun...?”

The handcuffs are very conveniently right on top.

“No, it’s fine.” Hinata almost laughs with relief as he reaches over and grabs them. “I... I got this.”

He clicks them around Komaeda’s wrists, and to the bed post. Perfect. Komaeda blinked up at him, but nodded.

“It’s okay,” Komaeda said. “Resume.”

Hinata kissed his forehead and nodded, tugging at his tie.

“Alright. Here goes.” He pulls away his tie. “I’m gonna blindfold you, alright, Nagito? It’ll enhance your other senses.” He licked his own lips before adding, “And it’ll make you more _sensitive_.”

His tie was dark, so it would block out any sight whatsoever. Komaeda’s eyes were wide, but he nodded, biting his lip. For once, he looked almost nervous.

That, at least, gave Hinata some sense of relief.

“It’ll be okay,” he said, covering his eyes and tying the tie firmly. “I’m not going to gag you or anything. I know you hate that. So, just...say the safe word when necessary, okay? I’d never block you from saying that. B-Besides... I want...to hear the sounds you make.”

“Okay,” Komaeda replied. “Okay.”

_Okay._

Hinata kissed him softly and carefully. Komaeda kissed him back, and they parted with a soft smack.

“You almost look innocent like this,” he murmured, hand sneaking up Komaeda’s skirt. “But I know that’s not the case.”

He squeezes his cock through those cotton white panties. Komaeda’s thighs tense, and he _feels_ him harden.

“Under that serene demeanor, you’re desperate.” Hinata flipped up his skirt. “I plan on exposing that.”

Komaeda gasps sharply when Hinata licks a line up his cock through the fabric of his underwear. He sucks on the tip, and sucks precum through.

“A-Ah... H... Hinata-kun...!” He shudders at another squeeze. “M-Mmm... Nn...!”

Hinata pulls back.

“Oh, no,” he says, wiping off his mouth. “You’re not getting to cum that easily.”

_You don’t have as much stamina as I do. So I have to draw this out whichever way I can._

“Because you’re too _weak_ ,” he said, tapping the underside of Komaeda’s chin. “It’s a shame, isn’t it? You’re so needy and yet, physically speaking, you can’t take much. You just have to come once and you’re exhausted. Poor baby.” He sneered. “ _Pathetic_.”

Komaeda shivers, hips jerking desperately as he bites his lip. With that bunched up skirt, he must have been uncomfortable. Poor thing.

**_Pathetic._ **

“I wonder how desperate you’ll get,” he hummed, rifling through the box of toys. “I’ll be pushing you to your limit quite a bit.”

_I just can’t go overboard. I have to keep that in mind._

“Maybe I should shove a cock ring on you and then fuck you senseless? How does that sound?”

Komaeda flinched and quickly shook his head.

“Mm, no? Yeah,” Hinata sighed, tone lowering. “That would probably be too much for you.”

_I can’t go overboard._

“Let’s start small, Na-gi-to.”

He pushed up Komaeda’s shirt, fingers trailing up his sides and protruding ribs. It tickles a little, he can tell, and a smile tugs at his lips. Then, he flicks Komaeda’s nipples.

“So pink,” he murmured, leaning down to slightly graze his teeth against one, causing it to harden. “Practically begging to be sucked and teased. My chest is more sensitive, but yours is still really, _really_ sensitive.”

He sucks, swirling his tongue around it as he tweaks and strokes the other. Komaeda sucks in his hitching breath and lets out a low, low groan.

“Mm...” He switches to the other side. Komaeda practically rolls his hips, so Hinata lightly nips him in warning. “Ah, ah. I’m gonna pull away if you push it.”

Komaeda whined, and Hinata rolled his eyes.

“Don’t do that.” He pinches a nipple, earning a squeal. “You _love_ this.”

“H-Hinata-kun...!”

“What’s that? No cheeky response? Good.” Hinata kisses the corner of his mouth. “Much better. Even you can learn, Nagito.”

He pulls away only briefly to squeeze his hips. He ogles, for a minute, the straining, neglected bulge in Komaeda’s underwear. Slowly and deliberately, he tugs down the panties. Komaeda’s hips twitch, and he’s especially careful to avoid more brushes of contact beyond the necessary amount.

“I feel bad,” he said, tossing the underwear aside. “So I’ll reward you a bit, Nagito. I’m still not gonna finish sucking off your cock, though. You haven’t earned that.”

Komaeda’s lips quiver but a smile pulls across all the same.

“Aha, really.” Even with the blindfold, Hinata could just tell that his eyes were twinkling. “Whatever do I have to _do_ , then?”

“Keep quiet,” Hinata said lowly and seriously. “Behave. Be _obedient_.”

Komaeda’s smile widened. Then, he flinched when he felt the shocking cold press of a small, slicked up vibrator against his entrance.

“I’m not too worried about preparing you,” Hinata said, almost idly. “This little thing should hardly even phase you. Ah, there we go.”

Unsurprisingly, he pushed it inside with ease.

“It’s barely even stretching. Funny, that.” He pushed it in as deep as he could, watching Komaeda uncomfortably squirm from the intrusion, and watching Komaeda’s cheeks darken just a little as well. “Yeah, this definitely isn’t enough, huh? But, that’s okay.”

He flicked it on the lowest setting. A low buzzing filled the air, and Komaeda immediately shuddered. Hinata almost wanted to laugh.

“Not enough either, huh? Okay.” He turned it up. “Quite a lot of buzz for a little thing. It’s perfect for you.”

There are more where that came from. Way more. The toys that Komaeda had packed beforehand were excessive, to say the least.

_You were really excited about this, huh? Well, like hell I can let you down._

One after another he attaches the vibrators. Komaeda’s nipples, his cock, sensitive spots of his thighs. He flicks them all on, and then, he ups the setting on the one inside and sits back as Komaeda practically writhes and whines.

The buzzing is loud enough to send ears ringing, but of course, Hinata can still hear Komaeda’s low moans perfectly. Komaeda vibrates, too, squirming and shifting and gasping.

“H-Hi... Hii... Hi...!”

Hinata swallowed. But all the same, he pushed on.

“Boring,” he said, just as his heart skipped a beat. “Perhaps I should come back later. Leave you for a bit. Maybe...”

“D-Don’t!” Komaeda wheezed sharply, and nearly choked on his own saliva. “P-Please don’t... D-Don’t...”

He could see a wince twisting Komaeda’s features, and he watched Komaeda let out a hiss as he tried to rub his thighs together for some relief. Komaeda really was quivering all over. Komaeda was squirming, helpless and yet, still biting his tongue to keep back the sounds.

“ ** _Don’t_**.” Without thinking, Hinata’s voice had lowered greatly, making Komaeda immediately snap up. “I want to _hear_ you, Nagito.”

“A-Ah... Ahhh... H... Hinata-kun...” Another stronger shudder. Komaeda’s breathing was harsher with the buzzing. “P... Pl...”

“It hasn’t even been seven minutes,” Hinata said dully. “You’re _that_ impatient?”

Komaeda almost laughed, but couldn’t, instead curling in on himself. Unimpressed, Hinata gripped his knees and pried them apart, pressing up in between them. Komaeda made a surprised sound, and Hinata could feel the vibrations directly against his skin.

_This doesn’t do anything for me, but for Komaeda..._

Komaeda was drooling. Komaeda’s blindfold was damp with tears.

“H-H... Hinata-kuuuun... Please... Pleaaaaaseeee...”

Slowly, Hinata flicked off each vibrator attached to his skin, taking in how Komaeda jerked at every single touch. Komaeda’s hips thrust desperately as his fingers only barely brushed over his cock, and Komaeda whined loudly.

Komaeda’s cock really was straining, really was close, but... Komaeda always needed that one extra push.

“Touch me... Please... _Please_...! _Hinata-kun_!!”

Komaeda practically wept as Hinata pulled the vibrator out from him. It was still buzzing, and he turned it off before tossing it aside with the rest. Komaeda was still quivering, trying to rub up against him to get off, and whimpering when Hinata pulled away so that he couldn’t.

“Disgusting,” Hinata snapped, and Komaeda flinched. “God, you’re fucking _disgusting_. You’re so shameless. So _base_. You know all this—but you’ll still beg me to touch you, won’t you?” He once again gripped Komaeda’s hair, and Komaeda sobbed with relief. “ _Won’t you_?”

“Y... Yes... Yes... Oh god, _yes_... P-Please... Please... Hinata-kun... I... I’d do anything for you to fuck me...”

“Anything?” _That’s a dangerous promise to make. But it’s only fair, huh? I’d do anything for you in general, Nagito._ “Anything.”

“A-Anything!” Komaeda exclaimed fervently, his breath hitching. “I-I... I’d lick your feet...be your furniture... You can speak to me however you desire! I... If it’s you, even if you just...use me and...abuse me... I’d do anything as long as you _touched_ me.”

_God, Nagito._

“But you’d enjoy all of that, wouldn’t you? Being used. Being abused.” Hinata sneered. “You masochistic _freak_.”

“I-I... I...” Komaeda swallowed shakily. “I-I just...want you to touch me... Please... H... Hinata-kun... I just... I feel like I’m about to go crazy...”

“You’re already crazy,” he retorted. “What difference is _this_ supposed to make?”

“I-It hurts... It really hurts...”

_Dammit._

“God,” Hinata sighed, letting go of him. “You really are pathetic.”

He wonders idly if that’s shame burning Komaeda’s cheeks, but this isn’t the time to think about it now. No, instead he plucks up the lubricant he set aside and slicks up his cock.

“P... Please...” Komaeda’s voice wobbles. “Please... Please... Please, please, please...”

“Alright.” With that, he reaches out to squeeze Komaeda’s hips. And without any further preamble, he shoves inside.

Komaeda convulses, and lets out a high-pitched keen.

Hinata doesn’t wait before starting to move, and he listens as Komaeda moans loudly and incoherently. Komaeda jerks as he’s rutted into, his insides velvety warm and so, very, _constrictive_.

“That’s it,” Hinata murmured, yanking once more on his chain. He grunted, letting out a low groan of his own as he angled his hips to get deeper and deeper inside that welcoming heat. “You minx, you _slut_ , you fucking _wanted_ this so badly.”

_Fuck, Nagito, you’re squeezing even more than usual!_

“You still haven’t cummed, Nagito,” he noted. “Is that because you want me to fill you up first? Then again, maybe you just want your sweet spots hit. You really are stubborn. Being fucked like this should be _overwhelming_.”

“I-It is,” Komaeda practically whispered. Hinata hummed, and then he leaned in.

Komaeda was all too accepting of the ensuing kiss. He welcomed it just as eagerly as his spreading legs welcomed his cock. As Hinata continued to thrust inside of him, Komaeda greedily sucked on his tongue and moaned. Wet smacks between their lips, saliva no doubt dripping down their chins, and the kiss was only going to get messier as Hinata continued fucking him.

“Mm... Mm...!!”

When he angles his hips to aim for his prostate, he feels Komaeda seize around him. Komaeda would’ve screamed if not for the kiss, but with Hinata yanking hard at his chain, they do part with a pop and Komaeda cried out _piercingly_.

Hinata doesn’t pause when Komaeda convulses through his climax. If anything, he pounds into him harder, deeper, faster, yanking again and again on his chain as Komaeda could only moan helplessly and dazedly. Hinata does let go when reaching his own end, and he wraps his arms around Komaeda tight as he spills. Komaeda’s insides practically milk his cock.

It’s really sticky. It’s pretty gross.

And, yet.

“H... Hinata-kun...”

Hinata squeezed him tightly.

“Hinata-kun...”

Komaeda was breathing so heavily. Hinata, too, needed to catch his breath.

“Hinata-kun. Hinata-kun...”

It was almost as if Komaeda was trying to make sense of the name.

_His neck’s going to be so bruised._

“...just a little more.” With another pull of his chain, he pulls Komaeda into a soft kiss. “Sorry. Just a little more.”

Komaeda trembled as they parted, and Hinata brushed his hair back.

“Hinata-kun... H-Hi...”

“What kind of face are you making?” he asked lowly, cupping Komaeda’s cheek. Komaeda bites his lip. “Is the blindfold damp, Nagito?”

It looked that way.

The corner of Hinata’s lips twisted before pulling into a smile.

“Lemme see,” he cooed, reaching out and undoing the tie, tugging the blindfold from Komaeda’s face. His breath caught as he took in the sight. “Ah, _fuck_...”

Even in a darkened room like this, Komaeda’s eyes were glossy and bright, practically shimmering with tears like dew caught on leaves. Komaeda was panting, flushed, and those stardust eyes glittered even more.

“Look at you,” Hinata says quietly. He twists the chain. It shifts and clinks. “You’re at your limit, aren’t you?”

Komaeda swallowed. His gaze averts, almost like he’s ashamed.

“No,” Hinata snarls, forcing him to look back with a strict grip on his face. “You _wanted_ this. You don’t get to look away.”

“A-Ah...” Komaeda sniffled. “H-Hinata-kun...”

“Filthy slut.” He resumes moving his hips, rocking in and out, clicking his tongue. It’s still so warm, but because of his release, the insides are slick and easy to thrust into. “Keep begging. Do it.”

Komaeda cries out softly, wincing as Hinata pulls warningly at his chain.

“Do it. Do it. _Do_ it.”

“P... Please...! Please, please... I... I... Oh, _god_...!”

Komaeda was trembling but, somehow, he was hardening again. It was difficult, obviously, Hinata was really pushing it here.

_If this were my Nagito after he had just woken up, he’d be dead to the world and completely unresponsive even if I jerked him off personally. It’s a testament that now, he can...even if it’s a clear struggle..._

“It burns... It... It burns, but... P-Please... Please... Hinata-kun...!”

“That’s it. That’s it, that’s it, that’s it.”

Just a little more.

The bed was creaking with protest. And yet, Komaeda’s body remained so eager and desperate as he rutted into it. Komaeda was writhing, however weakly, and Komaeda’s spine arched with a sharp gasp.

Hinata kissed the bridge of his nose, and then his lips. He nipped at them ever so slightly, and Komaeda moaned.

“Hinata...kun... P... Please...”

His toes curled, body convulsing once more.

“This is what you want,” Hinata intoned lowly, reaching once more under his skirt to squeeze his thigh. His fingers dug in hard enough to bruise. “This is just what someone like you deserves. And you know it, with how desperately those slutty hips of yours are still _moving_.”

“H... Hinata-kun...”

“What is it?” he asked, almost lightly, taking in with delight how Komaeda shivered and sniveled.

“Hinata-kun... P-Please...”

“Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” Hinata asked, almost sweetly.

“ _Please_.”

Hinata let out a low chuckle, his remaining bit of self-restraint snapping then and there.

“Heh. Alright.”

Even with how weak he was, and how much he’d been struggling, Komaeda’s screams afterwards were loud enough to blow someone’s eardrums. And despite all that, Komaeda came with one last whimper before his eyes rolled back and he slumped like a marionette with its strings cut just as Hinata reached his own end once more.

The bed wasn’t broken, at least. But. _But..._

“Ah... Oh...”

Hinata shuddered as he finally pulled out, his own nerves feeling as though they’d gone haywire. Komaeda was unmoving, unresponsive, and unconscious while drooling on the pillow.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

* * *

“Hinata-kun, you’re a real beast.”

“I-I’m sorry, Nagito! I’ll say it however many times you want! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I’m still sore...all over...” Komaeda groaned, wincing as he shifted under the covers. “Urgh... G-Goodness... Surprisingly I...overestimated you. I would have said the safe word but... It felt way too good and before I knew it, everything went black. I think I came so hard that I went to heaven. Oh, but they quickly kicked me out, Hinata-kun, no worries!”

_I-I’m still incredibly worried?!_

“Juuuuust kidding.” Komaeda stuck out his tongue. “Dying leads to mere nothingness.”

_That doesn’t make it better, Nagito!_

Hinata huffed, flipping the blanket and tending to Komaeda’s body once more. He was very careful in washing him off and rubbing ointment on his bruises and sore muscles. Komaeda’s features twisted briefly in pain, but he kept on smiling.

“All things considered,” he said cheerily. “That was really great sex. Thank you for indulging my most unsavory desires, Hinata-kun! I love you! I really do!”

Hinata flinched but sighed, pulling the covers over him and tucking him in before moving to fluff his pillow.

“I love you, too.” As he had expected, the bruises around Komaeda’s neck from the collar were a dark purple mar contrasting against almost pure white. “More than anything, Nagito.”

Komaeda beamed, bruised and battered. Hinata kissed him so softly it was as though he feared even the slightly brush of contact could crumble him in an instant.

They separated after a while, a line of saliva briefly connecting their lips before snapping as Hinata turned away.

“I’ll wash everything,” he said. “The sheets, the toys... Mm...” He picked up the leash, feeling the weight of it in his hand. “Where should I put this?”

“Wherever you see fit,” Komaeda answered. “I’m thinking of making you wear it someday, so...please don’t lose it, Hinata-kun.”

“Alright, sure.”

Komaeda giggled softly as he gathered everything together. After a while, Komaeda exhaled, eyelashes fluttering and lowering.

“You came quite a bit,” he murmured. “You exerted yourself as well. And yet, you move around like it’s nothing. Like nothing even happened, aha”

Hinata stiffened. He could still feel Komaeda’s stare, burrowing into his back, and Komaeda’s widening smile as the other let out another soft chuckle.

“Hinata-kun...you really are a monster...”

A long pause of silence dragged out afterwards. All Komaeda could really hear was his own breathing and his own heart beating. He couldn’t even tell if Hinata was breathing.

He swallowed.

“Hinata-kun...?”

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Hinata said, still turned away completely. “Just rest, alright, Nagito? Can you do that for me?”

“Ah... Yes, of course. Of course I can.” He nodded. “This bed’s too empty without you, though. It’s uncomfortable, really. It might be difficult to relax.”

Hinata snorted.

“I’ll be quick.”

And just like that, Hinata strode out. Easily, with long elegant paces. For a moment, he could imagine the long flowing locks that would have billowed back like a cape. Then, Komaeda shut his eyes and squeezed them tight. He listened to his own racing heartbeat, listened to it slow and steady itself.

**_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._ **

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

**Thump.**

“Nagito?”

Komaeda perked up, glancing upwards to see an offered glass of water.

“Just take it easy,” Hinata murmured. The bed dipped under his weight, his arm going around Komaeda’s shoulders to help him sit upright. Hinata pressed the water to his lips. “Drink. You’re dehydrated.”

Komaeda sipped. “Mm, mm.”

Hinata swallowed and put the glass aside after Komaeda finished. He took Komaeda’s wrist to kiss along the bruises.

“Ah, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata pressed a kiss to his pulse, and briefly, Komaeda’s features and smile both twisted.

“Thank you,” he said. “For treating me like the scum that I am. It’s a wonderful change of pace. You’re so loving and gentle that it’s sickening sometimes.”

Hinata paused but said nothing.

“Aha, just kidding. I didn’t mean it. You know how I can be sometimes. I’m really sorry.” With the briefest of tremors, Komaeda raised his other hand to press cool robotic fingertips to Hinata’s cheek. “Hinata-kun, did you like the skirt, at least? It’s actually pretty comfortable! I wouldn’t mind wearing it again if you liked it!”

“I did,” Hinata said. He sighed. “You looked really good like that. Especially blindfolded. Especially bound. But none of that was punishment. You know that, Nagito.”

Slipping under the covers, Hinata’s arms looped around him, pulling him in close.

“All of this was because I love you.”

“Really?” Komaeda snorted. “All love? No lust? Please. Even my caring, considerate Hinata-kun has his own indulgent desires. And that’s okay. I do, too.”

Hinata kissed his neck, on the bruises, and Komaeda couldn’t help but giggle at that.

“Maybe it was a little self-serving,” Hinata murmured against those marks. He pressed another soft kiss to his neck. “Or...maybe it was a lot. Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Komaeda said serenely. “After all, we both wanted it.”

Hinata brushed his hair back.

“Yeah. We did.”

Komaeda took his hand, squeezing it as he nuzzled into his palm.

“As long as it’s you, I know I’ll always be okay, Hinata-kun. Always. As long as it’s you.”

A shiver went down his spine.

“Nagito...”

“I’m exhausted,” Komaeda said, leaning up and pecking his lips sweetly. “Even if you aren’t tired, I expect you to cuddle me as I fall asleep. That’s part of the aftercare. Keep spoiling me.”

“...right.”

They settled more comfortably together, Komaeda’s legs entwining with his own, and Komaeda nestling up against his chest. Rubbing his cheek against it, Komaeda was practically purring with content, more so when Hinata brushed his fingers through his hair in careful, practiced strokes. With time, Komaeda relaxed completely.

“Sometimes... I do want to be treated differently,” he murmured, playing with Hinata’s fingers. “But I’d never want you to stop being my gentle, loving Hinata Hajime. That’s...all there is to it.”

“I understand.” He meant it, too.

Komaeda nodded sleepily, eyelids growing heavy. It wasn’t much longer before Komaeda drifted off, falling gracelessly asleep, drooling and nuzzling his chest.

Chuckling softly, Hinata squeezed him carefully.

_I still want to break you completely someday. If you really want that, Nagito._


End file.
